Need You in My Arms
by destructivelybeautifulrealist
Summary: Tiana and Adam's seemingly perfect relationship is starting to show some cracks. After they go their seperate ways Tiana had Jay's support. But what happens when Tiana thinks she might love Jay too. Torn btwn 2 loves. Edge/OC/Christian. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1:Unappreciated

**_Three's a Crowd_**

**A/N**: Hey guys and dolls. Umm I know this story can either go two ways: decent but on the verge of being good or an absolute masterpiece. I say this because this is my first piece of fan fiction….ever. Wish me luck loves.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Unappreciated<strong>

* * *

><p>I walk through the deserted hallways seeing nothing but red anticipating the moment I get to my locker room to blow off some steam. Fresh out of another tedious meeting, I am feeling both stressed and confused. I have been with the WWE for about a year and a half now and I swear nothing is different today than it was the day I joined the company. Still the same old mode, Barbie dolls get all of the attention and we have to continue to act like dumass bimbos who can't wrestle to look nice for a fucking camera. Okay let me calm myself down a little before I get all worked up, or at least to a level beyond where I am at now.<p>

By the way, my name is Tiana Moore. You probably know me as Brianna Love, my ring name. I am 31 years old from New Jersey, I worked mostly in the Indies primarily ROH before I hit it big and scored my contract. All I ever wanted was to prove how great I can be and display my talent to the world. Yet after weeks of bad storylines and booking decisions I am growing frustrated with my position in the company.

I walk down the halls with a fixed scowl on my face causing me to get quite a few stares from my co-workers. I don't give a dam though all I want to do is get to my room and relax. I finally reach my destination and enter my locker room. It was there that my hazel eyes were met with a pair of emerald eyes. He's here.

The scowl on my face began to fade away as time went on as I began to melt into those eyes, making me believe that I had received a pot of gold. There my boyfriend sat on the couch waiting for my arrival. My boyfriends name is Adam but you all know him as Edge. We've been together for 2 and a half years and honestly I love him to death. I remember when we first met at an indie show in Boston. Man, I thought he was a total dick at first, but he comforted me when I needed it and I guess I just began to open myself to him more and more. He has been nothing but a sweetheart always treating me with love, at least most of the time anyways.

He noticed through my semi old stare that I had plenty on my mind burdening me. He beckoned me to sit beside him and too caught up to argue I just sit. "Baby, the sky was bright outside today. I bet after seeing you sad it went a few shades duller," he said his trademark smile slowly growing on his face. I blush at the compliment, but I don't think that flattery can change things.

"Hun, you're so sweet. It's just that I left that diva's meeting and…well let's just say things went as expected"

"So I'm taking that as being a bad thing"

"Dam Right! I mean I get it Vince wants beautiful women. But all I want to do is wrestle. I am sick of being eye candy and I am sick of being overlooked. This here is my passion and I don't want it wasted on some mediocre bullshit. It's just unfair that I work so hard to get to where I am just to be held back because of my gender." My blood is beginning to boil again. I hate that this is happening but I am glad I can get it all out…

"Maybe he thinks women shouldn't be in the ring" he said slight hesitation evident in his usually calm voice.

"What!"

"Hun I…"

"No! What did you just say?" My anger could no longer be contained. I was seething with rage, my face contorted with anger. I love Adam but I swear he says the stupidest shit sometimes especially at the wrong moments. He better explain himself before all hell will break loose which trust me, it will…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, short and perhaps uninteresting i know but cut me some slack this is my first story. but trust me this story is soon gonna reek of awsomeness(gotta love E&amp;C). Anyways i really need for you all to review this story because it lets me know what is going on or if this experiment is good or a major flop. So go ahead REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2:Baby I Didn't Mean To

**A/N: **I'm back you guys. The past few days thinking about what to do with this story was difficult, let me tell ya. I decided that the first chapter was pretty lame so I don't blame many for not reviewing. So I decided that I was going to change the direction of the story and not make this a major fight scene as I have a new direction with this story, so bare with me. So to fix the mess I got myself into I made this chapter to wrap that up and start fresh with the new direction and so you all don't get bored and stick with a bad first Impression. Maybe I'm to self critical who the hell knows. Anyways thanks to **Tia** and **CassieTheNinja** for reviewing and I hope you all like this one. And to everyone else read and review this story. Love yall.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Baby I Didn't Mean To<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hun cool down you are getting yourself all worked up for nothing," he said starting to get concerned. Usually Tiana is so giggly and happy. Maybe something is going on beyond work that's bringing her down.<p>

"Getting all worked up... Adam everything comes easy to you, so you don't know how I feel. I work so hard to get to my goals but it never seems good enough. All I want to be is a wrestler and to have this company make a joke out of it because I'm a woman, and to have my own boyfriend agree with them..." she said in between sniffs. This was her dream and she didn't want to make a joke out of it. She was always passionate about her dream and the direction in her life and to make fun of that is to make fun of her. Tears began to well and sting her eyes as they began to slip down her face. Adam couldn't bare to see her this way: broken and lonely. Perhaps he did hit a nerve though he didn't mean to. He supported her through everything and her career was no different. Wanting nothing more than to see her smile Adam pulled Tiana into his arms in a warm embrace rubbing her back ever so gently. He sat there for a few moments just holding her until all the tears went by. By the time she began to calm his shirt was soaked with her warm, salty tears though he didn't mind as long as she was okay. However he still felt as though she was uneasy as her body was still tense next to his and very distant.

"Baby listen," he began, "I love you. I know that this is what you want to do and I understand that. What I said I meant in the perspective of Vince and not me. I support everything you do and nothing will change that. Now I do have to admit the path to greatness will be tough as wrestling for women isn't the same now as it was years ago. But hun that doesn't mean I don't believe you can do it. Hell maybe everything is easy and I just won't understand, but I can dam sure try"

Tiana let every word he said sink in, and she was touched by the fact that he cared so dam much. She slid over onto house lap and before he could say anything she moved her lips to meet with his in a kiss. He lightly moaned and opened his mouth deepening the kids. Tiana let her tongue play scavenger hunt excitedly seeking his. This make out session lasted a good five minutes before they split apart absolutely breathless. If he wasn't the damdest kisser.

Finally being able to formulate words she said, "I love you. That was beautiful". He smirked knowing that she didn't mean his kiss alone. He loved this woman and with her being so close is causing for desire to pool in the pit of his stomach.

He leaned by her ear and whispered, "and by the way even if you were just eye candy that is fine with me, best thing I'd see all day." She giggled at this comment, always being a prankster.

"Shut up." She said while she lightly punched him in the arm.

"Aww come on but you know you love it" he said as he slightly nibbled on her ear.

"Maybe" she giggled as he picked her up making sure to keep her body close and walked towards the showers. They both tried to make up for what could have been a big fight by having some fun before their respective matches

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you all enjoyed. Read and Review!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: Evaluations

**A/N: I'm Back with a new chapter. This one is definitely leading to something. If you noticed I changed the name and the summary to better fit the story. Plus I made this a longer chapter so that you guys can be happy. The only thing I ask is to please review because it helps me know what you guys think or what can be better, or if anyone is reading the dam story at all lol. Anyways here it is. Read, Enjoy, Review**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Evaluations<strong>

The past few weeks have felt pretty strange. I really don't know how to explain it but something just feels off. A gust of cool breeze blew past my body sending a shiver down my spine. My body however is dying for more sleep, so I bundle myself into a ball cuddling even more with the blanket. After a few minutes of fighting trying to go back to sleep I realize that my efforts are futile. My eyes slowly begin to slip open and I look around the room. I began to notice there wasn't any warmth on the other side of the bed. I turn my body only to see nothing, to look straight past the bed and see the hotel kitchenette. Clearly he wasn't here. So here I am… Alone.

I get up and drag my feet in the direction of the shower and tried to get ready for my day. Showers were always a good thing for me. The warm water running down my body through my curves. The steam rising up and surrounding the room seeming to take my troubles along with it. The few minutes of tender relaxation. Well, with the exception of those days where I sing all the lasted radio songs while bouncing around. Oh and how when I came out Adam would have the funniest look on his face as if he was ready to explode. I would slightly pout and tell him to get it out of his system which took a good 10 minutes. I wasn't a songstress, but I sure was entertaining. And then I would end up in Adam's muscular arms while we laughed the day away. Oh Adam….Adam. Those were the days but they never seem to rear its head as of late. I wonder where he is…he doesn't usually just leave in the morning and when he does he usually leaves a message. It's really starting to worry me where our relationship has turned to. Shit! I need to stop thinking about him and this. Whatever it is will work itself out, it always does. Just go along with your day.

I jump out of the shower feeling a lot better, not 100% but better. Wrapping my curly brown hair in a towel and looked in the mirror. Shockingly, I don't look like hell right now. Good then that means that no one will ask what is wrong with me. I dry myself up and throw on some dark wash jeans and a white tank top. I leave my hair in its natural curls and apply some light lipgloss. To be honest I have never liked lipgloss… hell I don't like makeup period except lipgloss. I wear makeup when I'm at shows but besides that I never wear much. Maybe that's one of the things that Adam loved about me in the first place…of course the conversation always goes back to Adam.

I throw on some sneakers and check the time. It's about 10:30 which is good because I can still meet Phil and Beth for lunch. I finally stroll out of the bathroom just to stop dead in my tracks. There he was. A large pair of green eyes fell on me and I couldn't help but melt alittle. We might be having our problems but god is he still gorgeous. But there was something in Adam's eyes that I couldn't explain. It looked like two pools of sadness like he wanted to tell me something or have a talk. O god! My head is spinning. Tell me he isn't going to do what I think he is. I got to get the hell out of here and fast. I think fast on my feet and muster up a small smile. "Good Morning Sweetheart." I walk over and lightly kiss him on the lips. He returns it back ever so gently. But I think we can both tell that neither of our heads are in good shape right now. "Where've ya been?"

"No where really. I called Jay and we went on a jog down the park and to the gym". I nodded in agreement. I can tell he was scanning my face tying to look for something anything to break the ice. He finally looked down and noticed that I was about to leave. "Were ya worried about me?"

"No….. Maybe….. A little bit" we both couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. I miss moments like this but they seem few and far between as of late.

"So where ya heading to...somewhere boring I guess because of course I'm not there. I let out a small smile and told him I was heading out with Phil and Beth. He said ok and kissed me goodbye. I let our hotel room and headed for my rental car so I can catch up with the guys. Today might just be a good day.

About a half an hour later I pull up to the local Denny's and walked inside. I immediately spot Phil in the back of the restaurant waving me over. I mean is it really that hard to find the guy. Just look for a guy who looks like a walking piece of art with all of those dam tattoos. "Hey Beth…Hi Punk". You could totally here the change in my voice to make it seem like I don't like him. But he knows I love him to death even when I want to strangle him. I remember when we met back in ROH. He was always a strong spirit, but a child at heart. I always joked with him about possibly starting a cult because he always looked like he was really hypnotizing.

"Ha. Ha. Well Hello Princess! Sit on down." He said in an amused tone as I slid into the booth. I lightly punch him on the shoulder to which he sold very well acting as if I actually hurt him. Beth was trying hard not to laugh as she told me to keep my hands off her man, he's fragile. Ah Beth. I remember when I first met her and we had a really rocky start to our relationship. Within the first few months in the WWE I had been really cool friends with Melina. She apparently had some vendetta against Beth and decided to use me as a ploy. So she told me things about what Beth said about me and my poor ring ability. Unaware that those were all lies I ended up confronting Beth and we got into heated arguments. There were times where I swear if my job wasn't on the line that I would knock her teeth out. That was until I overheard Melina talking that shit about me. I knew I was immediately in the wrong for assuming things that I didn't know so I went to Beth to apologize. It took a while but we became great friends in the end. And what was the topper on the cake…Melina got released. Ha!

Two hours passed and we were all back at Beth and Phil's hotel room. Phil was taking a shower while me and Beth were just chatting the day away. I hadn't noticed that she had been examining my face when it came to the topic of men. A feeling of great sadness washed over me as I heard about all the great couples. "Speaking of which, how are you and Adam?"

"Umm. Were fine"

She smirked. She knew that she pulled my bluff and it was game over. "you know how I know you're lying. Many don't see it but when you look in your eyes lately I can see a look of disappointment which I must admit you cover up very well. But it's always becomes obvious when someone talks about relationships. You used to never shut up about Adam and you made half of the girl's in the lockerroom jealous because of the love that you guys have. Now it's like nothing. So tell me what is going on. Maybe I can help."

I knew she was right, about everything. But I also know that if I say that me and Adam are having problems out loud then it will all become too real. I can t have it be real because I know my heart will start to rip itself into little shreds. And I don't know how to explain how it all went wrong. It just has been for the past 2 to 3 months we've grown distant. I don't think it was any particular argument that is holding us back it's just something that comes along overtime. To make it worse, whatever problems we have it's like we can't talk about it. I particularly keep hoping that whatever it is it will just slip on by and everything will go back to normal. But talking to Adam is now like talking to a wall. The kisses are gentle but lack that fire that it once had. And the sex…well sex with Adam can never be bad it's just impossible but I feel a disconnect. I don't know if I can tell Beth but I think that she'll be hurt if I don't. Damn, why is everything just complicated. Brain can you tell thoughts to get their shit together

"Okay", I said quietly so that it was barely above a whisper, "We're going through some things. I really don't know what to say it is because it hasn't' registered in my mind." I stifled a cry but couldn't hold it back long enough so I continued to carry on. "But things will carry on they always do. We'll fix this" Beth pulled me into her arms while I cried out my pain. Phil was just getting out of the shower. He noticed Beth holding me in the fettle position sobbing like a maniac and he ran over. He continued to rub my back soothingly as I explained the situation to him. He said nothing just exchanged a look with his girlfriend and looked back in my direction.

The tears started to dry up and I calmed down as I found that I couldn't cry anymore. "what should I do you guys?"

Phil began, "Well babe if you want my opinion you need to go talk to Adam. I have an idea that I know what is going on but I think it be better if you two found out for yourself. At the end of the day you need to follow you heart and hope that it sets you free. And hell if anything happens you got me and Beth to catch you before you fall"

"Yeah girl. Philly boy here is right. You are a beautiful soul who deserves the best. Things will work itself out. Maybe not now but hopefully it will down the road. There are always going to be roadbumps but you will see that it will lead you straight to paradise."

All I could do was pull them into a great big hug. "Thank you guys," I croaked "thanks for everything. I honestly don't know what I would do without you guys. I just hope everything will work out. Now I guess I should be going if I'm going to make the Smackdown taping early. Hopefully I can have some piece of mind and know what to say. I love you guys". I squirmed out of there embrace and headed for the door gym bag in tow. The ride to the arena was pretty quiet but it did give me some much needed time to think. I knew what I had to do. I don't know how all of this will turn out but I do know that this has to be done. I walk into my lockerroom still comptemplating whether or not this is the right move. I don't know why but I'm super scared to press the send button. It's Now or Never Tiana just do it for you…and Adam. I pressed the send button and shoved my phone back into my pocket and fall back onto my couch.

_Adam Meet me in my lockerroom when you get to the arena. We need to talk. Always remember: I love you. xxTiana_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope yall liked it. Please head to the review section(since if you are here you clearly read) . 3 Love you guys and I'll update soon.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Heartbreak's a Bitch

**_OMG! Here it is. This chapter is sreiously going to be good so read review and enjoy. Shoutout to Milica Brooks for reviewing. Seriously gus this one was cool so read and review._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>chapter 4: Heartbreak's a Bitch<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Adam Meet me in my lockerroom when you get to the arena. We need to talk. Always remember: I love you. xxTiana<em>

Its done. The message is sent, and now instead of feeling somewhat relieved I'm more nervous than before. Now all I'm left to do is wait. My thoughts swirled like a destructive whirlpool. Is this honestly the right decision? Pacing around the room, I feel like a madwoman. Maybe I've gone clinically insane. If only these thoughts would slow down so that I can form what I am going to say. I mean this situation is difficult in itself and to make it worse I have a complete brain fart. Maybe this is some sick joke that someones pulling on me. Hell, Ashton can you please come out and tell me that I'm being punked and everything can go back to normal. My boyfriend can show me all the love in the world again. My friends no longer have to worry. I can breathe without hesitation. But I know that this is reality and besides punk'd got cancelled how many years ago.

I was taken out of my thoughts by a loud knock on the door. Oh shit. It's him. What do I do I don't even know what to say. My heart beats quickly begins to rise and get very loud. I take slow, small steps towards the door before I'm met with fate. Being a nervous wreck I began to fumble with the doorknob before I finally got it open. I breathed a huge sigh of relief when I saw Barbra Blank(Kelly) on the other side of the door. Now Barbra and I were good friends, despite her reputation as kinda being a little slutty. She was one of those people that you can peg as a dumb blond, but she had a good heart. Plus it always made me smile when her moments of genius fell upon us all. "B.B. hey girl, how ya feeling?"

"Hey Ti. I'm fine but we kinda have a match tonight and I wanted to know if you wanted to go and practice?"

"Umm sure sounds good. Just let me get changed and I'll see you down at the ring in lets say…5"

"Cool. See ya then!" She waved and walked away as I closed the door behind her. Thank God it was B.B. because I still don't know what I'm going to say to Adam. Now am I excited to wrestle B.B. tonight…yes and no. On one hand I love to wrestle and entertain people I mean it's my life passion. I get to do it every week, ya know. Now on the other end of the spectrum Barbra isn't really a wrestler. I mean yes she is a diva but she's more of the new type of diva format. She's a model with incredible beauty who can sell shit for the company. But that's about it because looks don't translate into a perfect match. Now if it was up to me I would just get pretty girls who wrestle I mean it would be like the best of both worlds. Where do I stand…well I guess I can be the best of both. I'm a good wrestler (one that in this company there are few female wise) and I have always been complimented on my looks so I guess I am a beauty queen. And I have to be beautiful to end up with a gorgeous man like Adam…Oyy. Even when I am talking about random stuff the topic always goes back to Adam. I mean he is perfect. Maybe it's just me. I'm the problem in this relationship and that should give just a little more reason for why I am making the right decision.

Hopefully this practice will help clear my mind. I mean I can't possibly think of my crumbling relationship while I'm getting my ass handed to me or lack there of. I scurry into the bathroom and change out of my street clothes into my practice gym gear. I hop out of the room and leave the isolated confines of my lockerroom to head to catering. I walk along and wave to all my co workers along the way and enter a big cafeteria. I walk over to the huge basket of water bottles pick one up and take a mall sip. Ahh…the good ol' taste of Poland Spring. As I was about to leave the room I look over my shoulder and notice a ball of long, blond hair. And that hair didn't belong to a modelesque woman either. There stood Adam who was talking to Jay, but thank gosh his back was turned to me. I had to get the hell out of here. I ran out of catering before he could notice my existence. I bolted straight for the ring area until I got in between the ropes and bumped into B.B.

"Well lookie what we have here. I think I caught a Tiana. About time you showed up for practice" he joked. B.B. always had a sense of humor. We start grappling and practicing for about 10 minutes. I mean practice would be longer but it's hard in our position. Unless it's a house show or a ppv matches are at most 2 minutes long. So I don't feel like we need to practice forever on a 2 minute bout. But I hope that fans see the talent that I actually do have. Which they do I think because when I check the dirt sheets I usually get commended or they highlight my accomplishments from the indies or from ROH ya know. But B.B. go us the ring to practice in for about a half hour so we are just lying down looking at the lights gossiping about everything under the sun. Everything was going fine…so fine that we hadn't noticed Randy and Ted enter the ring.

"Ahem…girls ya know I love ya. And as much as I know you want to see us work up close your going to have to wait in line" Randy said with an overly cocky smirk on his face.

"Oh my god Randall you're right I do want to see you up close. But I guess I'll just have to wait. I'll be in the back." I played along as I threw him a wink.

"Of course you will. Love ya toots" Randy Smirked and I blew him a kiss as B.B. and I headed up the ramp. Randy was kinda like a flirt. But I loved him for it. Plus at times it wasn't hard to go along with his game because he was a smooth talker but we all know at the end of the day he means no harm. Especially since if he did mean any harm his girlfriend would totally kick his ass.

I said goodbye to B.B. as I headed back to my lockerroom. I was excited about to night and I went to open my door and felt a lump form in my throat. There he was sitting on the couch. He must of known it was me because as the door open his eye darted up and met my gaze. It felt like that moment lasted for eternity. Me in the doorway staring at him while he sat staring at me. I finally stepped inside of the room and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath knowing that the moment has come and that there is no more escaping it. That's when it hit me I still had not figured out what I had wanted to say. Hopefully he will make this easy on me, because this is going to be extremely difficult.

"Hi" I said lowly taking my eyes off of him and looking at the couch.

"Hey….how've ya been?" He asked. I glanced up slightly to see a look of hurt and nervousness in his eyes. Shit I knew this was going to be more difficult than I had imagined.

"I've been fine…I guess"

"Good…that's good. Tiana look…"

"Listen Adam I think that we need to talk" I said cutting him off…I just want to get this over with. I hadn't said anything yet and already it felt like my heart was slowly breaking into a million pieces. "I have been doing a lot of thinking lately. And before you talk just here me out and excuse me if it sounds as if I'm rambling here. Adam I love you and I want you to know that I do with all my heart. It's just lately it hasn't felt the same between us. And I keep fighting the feeling that things are falling apart but that's the thing….it is"

I started to sob as I could barely get out the sentences. This was one of the most painful experiences of my life. How do you get rid of a man that you've held dear for so long. Why can't everything just go back to normal. "Baby, I don't think we can fix this anymore. Hell I don't even know what started all of this. But I'd rather remember us as those happy kids who defied the odds and fell in love then what we are now. I'm sick and tired of crying and doubting myself and doubting us" The tears were now uncontrollable. I looked up at him to see his eyes starting to water with a look of pure anguish in his eyes. That look killed me over and over. I just wanted to run to him and tell him it's alright. But I know that this is best for us so I have to hold my ground.

"I really don't know what lies ahead for us but I do know that this isn't it. Maybe it's time that I don't know see other people and explore things on our own. I guess what I'm saying is that Adam I think its time we split and went our separate ways" I said sliding down the door until I was in a sitting position. I couldn't see much since my vision was clouded with tears, but I did notice the twinge of anger in his eyes. I know he was hurt, but did he think I wanted this shit.

"How long" he croaked in a very low tone. I was in shock. I just broke up with him and the most he can say is how long. What the fuck was that supposed to mean.

"What!"

"How long have you led me on to think that you were happy when you clearly weren't?" he said his voice a mix of overwhelming sadness and anger in his voice.

"Adam I didn't plan this okay. I didn't ask for this. I just though it was best…"

"Best for what! To break my heart. To leave me here feeling like a fool for loving someone whose leaving me like a piece of shit!" he said, his sadnesss was now full on anger. His vice became louder as the words went on. I didn't want him to be like this and it's scary. But I don't want him raising his voice at me either.

"Look I said I didn't want this. Do you know how much this fucking hurts right now. So can you try not being an asshole and keep your voice down." I hissed

"Me stop being an asshole. Why don't you stop being such a bitch sometimes. You don't love me because people who love each other don't put the other through pain. That's what your doing to me babe!"

"So I'm a bitch huh…Get OUT! Get the fuck out Adam so help me…I don't want your ass near me!" I screamed standing up and swinging the door open. I was no longer heartbroken for the moment and just filed with 100% rade. How dare he talk to me like that. I put up with everything to be with him and this is how he treats me. I mean maybe he's heartbroken and just venting but I don't deserve this.

He smirked and walked to the door. Before he fully walked out he turned to me and said "Baby. Just remember that no matter what you do there will be no one that loves you like I do. No one will stack up to me because I'll always be there in your heart and you'll never let me go. And I'll never let you go". With that he walked out the room and slammed the door. As he left the anger in me went with him. I went to the couch curled up in a ball and cried. It made it hard especially since the smell of his lovely cologne was still evident in the room. She cuddled with the couch as I was her last remnant of him.

I finally decided not to dwell as I still had to work. I dragged myself into the bathroom to reapply my make up so I didn't look like hell and calm myself down. The stage hand knocked on my door and told me it was time to head out to guerrilla for my match against Kelly. I came back to the room 15 minutes later feeling like the world had sunken. I mean the match was fine except B.B. and her botching. But I mean its hard to go out there and smile like everything is a-ok when on the inside I'm dying.

Immediately I flopped on my couch and started crying again. I think the tears made me tired as it lulled me to sleep in a way. I awake to the sound of light beeping indicating that its 12 a.m. and the arena is closing. However in my sleep induced state I ignore it and fall back asleep. I fall so hard I barely noticed when something entered my room.

"Tiana" said a voice. I, sleeping, was unresponsive. Next thing I know I'm being picked up and taken somewhere. But I didn't fight back just slept in their arms a they carried me away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll liked it. I wonder who the person is at the end...hmmm, Anyways go review and untill next time. Love ya! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Her Aftermath

**A?N: Hey Reader's . Here is the latest Chapter of Need You In My Arms. Sorry I haven't updated in a while my computer wasn't working. But I'm back. On spring break so hopefully I can update more quickly. Thanks to Cassie The Ninja for reveiwing. Thanks to CassieTheNinja, wades wife, and written-in-the-stars1454 for reveiwing. Means so much. Keep the reviews alerts, favs up.**

**Things are starting to get interesting in the story. but this is just the beginning. Hope you Enjoy the newest chapter. So Read and Review. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Her Aftermath<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning to birds chirping and a bright sun going straight into my eyes. I moaned and tried to shut my eyes more to get some sleep. But I guess that didn't work when I woke up what seemed like 10 minutes later. I decided to give up my pursuit of sleep and try to get ready. I stretch my body and release a big yawn. Dam, I feel like hell. It felt as if my body hadn't moved in about half a century. I try to shift around and relax my body when I feel my head throb with an intense fury. My headaches were always intense but never this bad. I didn't drink or anything so what the hell happened. Then it hit me and a groan filled the whole room. Him, he happened.<p>

Memories of him caused me to curl into a small ball. I felt the silk sheets crumble under me as I tossed and turned to find a comfortable position. Wait a dam minute. When did I get into bed. And when did I get silk sheets. I mean the last thing I remember was being in the locker room crying. I guess Adam changed the room up before the breakup. But honestly I don't know if that's the case. Especially since there was a distinct smell of cologne and I knew it didn't belong to Adam. What happened last night. Before I could investigate more I began to fall back into a deep slumber.

I woke again around 9 feeling a bit more comfortable. Thank gosh its my free day so I can just clear my mind. I get up and head over to the bathroom. Turning on the hot water I take a good look in the mirror. My face had tearstain and was visibly showing the effects of my stress and heartache. I start to disrobe when I notice that I am in my clothes from last night. It wasn't a big deal I dwelled over though so I slipped into the shower. The hot water felt amazing. Steam filled the room reminding me of a sauna that takes away all your issues. I stayed in that shower for about 30 minutes before finally tearing myself away from it. I run a towel through my wet body getting dried up. I reach for a nearby white robe and put it on before heading to the sink. I proceeded to wash my face and try to make it fresh despite the fact that I feel awful. Well at least the headaches were starting to die down. As I wash the soap out off my face I get this burning sensation in my eyes. Shit, bloody soaps in my eyes and I can't see. I towel the rest off the soap off of my face and walk out of room to get anyone air and ice water to pour on my eye. "Well. Glad to see your finally awake," said a voice. I turn around and through my soap filled blurry vision I see a blonde man leaning against the door. Its him. He came back. Maybe fate is telling me I made a major mistake. I blink a few times and my vision clears with each blink. I am shocked to find that it is not Adam who is leaning on the door...but Jay. What the hell.

"Jay?" I ask shocked.

"The one and only" he smirked.

"What are you doing in my hotel room?"

"Ti, if you haven't noticed this isn't your hotel room" I looked around for the first time and realized that he is right this doesn't even look like my room. Guess that explains why I couldn't register the smells earlier.

"So then why am I here?"

"Well I was walking in the hallways heading home. I stayed a little later and the staff was about to close the arena. I have to pass your room to head out and add I was I heard light whimpering. I went into your room to see you leading there in a ball with tears going down your cheeks. I was going to say someone when I noticed holy were asleep. I know they were closing and I didn't think you would wake up audio I carried you to my hotel room. Plus I couldn't find your key card," he lightly chuckled.

It all was compromising back and my breathing grew shallow. I took a seat at the edge of the bed and just sat. I barely noticed when Jay sat next to me and pulled me into a hug. "Shh babygirl. No need to cry I'm here" he whispered soothingly. I didn't even notice the fact that I had been crying. He rocked me back and forth in his arms until I finally calmed down. "Ok now do you want to tell me what's going on? I mean that's if you want to... no pressure".

Gosh now I have to find a way to get everything to make sense. I honestly don't know how to describe the end of me and Adam to our best friend no less. I don't want him to feel as if he's in the middle of a lovers quarrel at all. Suck it up Tiana. Turning my body to face him I open my mouth and hope that the right words come out. "Well, I guess it started a few months back. It's got so hard. We kept arguing and we would never talk. I just felt like I was talking to a brick wall. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore. My relationship is dead and it's all my fault. He hates me. I ruined us. And last night I told him…it's over" I said in between sobs.

"Honey, come here. It's okay. It was never your fault and I know that Adam knows that. and if anything I'm always going to be here for you so you can't get rid of me." Jay pulled me into a bis bearhug. This feels so nice. I feel wanted and as if someone actually cares. Honestly this is just what I need right now. If only it came from...him. "Hey, why don't I take you out. I'm sure the last thing you need is to be left alone and moping. There's a carnival in town why don't we head there"

Oh My gosh. I love the carnival and anyone who's anyone knows that as fact. The smile grew broadly on my face and I nodded my head quickly. That's when I looked down and saw that i was still in Jay's bathrobe. My face was filled with red as the thought crossed my mind. "Umm Jay I have to run to my room and get changed. Pick me up in like 10 minutes okjay...and I promise to return the bathrobe to you when you get there," I said as i kissed him on the cheek. A small smile graced both of our faces as I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room. Thank gosh my room is only down the hall. I told the hotel crew last night to switch mny room accomidations so that I was no longer with Adam. As I approached my room I began to rustle threw my bag before grabbing my keycard.

It was so nice of Jay to do this. I throw my bag onto a nearby sofa and walked towards my suitcase. It's pretty warm out so I quickly throw on a plaid shirt and black shorts. I left my hair out letting my brunette locks cascade to my shoulders. I still had a few minutes before Jay came and got me so I just sat on my bed and thought a lot. As i did my mind began to flashback.

_"Adam this night has been so much fun. Thanks for the bear"_

_"No problem baby. Though I was aiming to get you Spongebob". I blushed, he knew Spongebob was my favorite like ever. We were at the carnival and this night has been absolutely amazing. I never had so much fun in my life._

_"So what do you want to go on next"_

_"How about the coaster?" I instantly froze and my body tensed. I had a crazy fear of heights. Shocking right because I'm a wrestler, a high flyer at that. And I go on planes all the time so what's the deal with a small ride. Well while wrestling I'm never that far up. And riding the plane I'm in the confines of a huge freaking aircraft so I don't have to watch takeoff. But coasters. Coasters are different. They took you high and were fast. You can see and feel everything and I couldn't help to feel slightly intimidated by it. Adam clearly noticed my fear and slipped his arm around my waist."Aww baby are you scared or something. I promise you it's not that bad."_

_"I don't know hun I have a massive fear of heights, and I know I sound absolutely ridiculous but it's the truth."_

_He kissed the top f my head. "Sweetie I know it is. But we all gotta face our fears at some point. Trust me it will be fun. And besides you have prince charming right here to protect you." I smiled and hugged him. He was always so dam thoughtful and it's amazing. We walked through the crowds, who oddly enough didn't notice us. I guess it was cause it was dark. "Besides, its not like I don't take you on a ride everynight" he mumbled._

_I glanced over at him my face completelt red. "What?"_

_"Oh nothing honey" he said clearly trying to hold back laughter. _

_I slap him on the chest lightly and warn "Watch it Copeland or else" A light chucle escaped my lips. Before we knew it it was our turn to get on the ride., Once I got on I started visibly shaking. The ride began and took us up the moutntain. _

_He looked over and pulled me in close. "Baby you'll be fine. I love you. And I know your scared your going to die. But if I were to die right now I would die happy because I have the love of my life here with me."_

_That was one of the sweetest things he ever said to me. I captured his lips in a kiss and showed him how much I loved him. However I did notice the falldown the hill. That ride was fun and I will always remember that ride. It was the night I fell in love all over again and began to trust Adam fully._

That was about eight months ago. I barely noticed the knocks on the door. I walked over to see Jay smiling. I pulled him into a hug and asked if he was ready. When he nodded we headed off to the carnival for the day. We went in Jay's rental and joked the whole way there. Jay can really get someone to fofget there troubles. We rode every ride about 4 times. I won him a bear and he won me Winnie the Pooh. We stopped by all the carnival acts and enjoyed meeting all the ridiculously weird carnies. We weent back around 8 p.m. Today wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. I mean i am very heartbroken and confused. Where do I go from here when I had all of my marbles set on Adam. It's difficult. To lose someone you love so much is crazy. But I had to stay strong. I realized Jay was right. I would rather hang around my best friend instead of mope and be lonely. As much as I wanted to be sad despite being in an extremely fun situation I knew I had to keep a smile on my face. It would be unfair to Jay to be sad when he is trying his hardest to make me happy. But Jay made being happy so easy that I didn't have to feign happiness much.

We got back to my hotel room when his phone went off. He checked and saw it was a text message. It was clear the text message made him uneasy, or the situation the text messge put him in was uneasy. I put on a comforting smile. "Is everything alright?"

He put on a small smile. "Yeah, everyhting is fine. I had a great time tonite."

"Same here. Thanks so much Jay you honestly don't know how much you helped. I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah if you need me just come and find me. See ya tommorrow?"

"Bye Jay" I said as i kissed him on the cheek and waved. I went and closed my door leaving him in the hallway. Tonight was great, but I wonder who he was texting?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading. Hope you Enjoyed. Go on now, Reveiw!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: His Aftermath

** A/N: Hey you guys I'm back with another chapter. Before we get to it I would like to thank everyone who favorited and alerted my story. For a first time fanfic writer with no following to get this much support it freaking awsome! The only thing that would make it even more sweet is more reveiews so I get a gauge of what my readers think. But Im excited because babe you aint seen nothin yet. Now as for this story Im going to make this a more multi perspective piece. Besides chapter 2 which was Adam's perspective everything has been Tiana's. Now let's see what's on everyone's mind. Read, reveiw, and enjoy **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: His Aftermath<strong>

* * *

><p>***Adam's P.O.V***<p>

Confused. That's how I've been the past few days. Everything becomes monotone. And thats hard when you're a pro wrestler. But I can't help but feel stuck. Wake up. Go to the gym. Do a show. Get minimal sleep. Repeat.

_I walk through the curtains hyped up by the cheers of the crowd. I had recently turned face and though I love being the jackass I always am kinda nostolgic for the fans cheers so this feels nice. I close my eyes for a sec to savor the moment when all of a sudden the sound dies. I open my eyes to see an empty arena. The audience that helped to pump adreniline through my vains vanished. I turn around and head back behind the curtains to walk around backstage. Absolutely no one was in sight. I call out random names but their met with deaf ears as I only hear my voice bounce off the walls. I spin on my heels and head towards the ring calmly, there was no one here to please. The walk down the ramp felt like it lasted a lifetime as I slid in the ring. I looked around the empty building before sitting down in the middle of the ring left with only my thoughts. I sit there and think about my life and my future. I barely notice when the lights shut out. Though it is not out completely as you can still see a light glow left in the room. The lights only added to my state of thought. I build up a wall of deep thought however it is broken by the sound of a light giggle. I look around confused on where the noise came from. I decide to ignore it when the same giggle comes again about five minutes later. I look up the ramp where the lights are dim and see a head full of brown hair. It was a young woman twirling around and she seemed very familiar. I realize that was my young goddess. I called her by name and she stopped and looked at me a large smile gracing her face. She giggles once again and motions for me to come over to her. I slide out to the ring and run up the ramp before. Bump. I fall on my ass and roll down the ramp. I force my body to a stop and look up to see a somewhat transparent barrier in between us. I look up at her to see her crying and i just sit there as she walks away. I sit there feeling like a jackass when KISS starts playing quietly in the background. But that didn't last long as it got louder and louder as everything around me faded to black._

I groaned as my alarm woke me up. My sleep filled eyes looked over to see that it was 6 A.M. God that was only just a dream. It's been about a week since the breakup and even in my dreams she's the only thing on my mind. I hit the off button and go toward the shower. I hop in and and let the water get hot and allow the steam to form around me. I let the water massage my body taking away my problems temporarily. I get out and wrap the towel around my waist. After brushing my teeth and cleaning up I go to my room and sit on my bed feeling it dip a little under my weight. Today is...Tuesday. Great. Real fucking great. I have to go to a Smackdown taping tonight and a meeting in a few hours. Normally thats a no brainer but I'm afraid to go to work. I know she's going to be there and everytime I look into her eyes I feel love and it will rip my heart more knowing that she's no longer mine. My happiness is gone. I guess she took that with her on the night of our breakup.

I was taken out if my thoughts as my phone went off. I reach for the sidetable and grab the phone. I have a very simple phone thts easy to use, I'm not the best with technology so stuff like this will do. I open my phone to see I have a text from Jay. _Morning man. Meet me for breakfast at Denny's in a half hour_ Weird. I text him last week to get someone to talk to and he seems to fall off the face of the earth just to reappear. I wonder if he spoke to Tiana at all this week. Probably so, they weren't as close as me and him are but their still close. I get it though Jay's never really been good in tough positions so maybe he's been stalling untill now. Walking to my suitcase i grab a pair of darkwash jeans and a black skull button down. I leave my hair alone letting it hang on my sides. Grabbing my key, phone, wallet, and gymbag I head out the door and towards my rental. I reach the black car and head to Denny's. The drive is about 10 minutes before I look for a parking spot. My stomach growled with anticipation of being fed good food. I walk into the resturant and immediately spot Jay over by the corner barely noting my existence as he was too into looking at the menu. I walk over to him a small grin on my face, "What's up Fatass".

He looked at me and feigned a hurt expression on his face. "Well hey a man's gotta eat sometime" We laughed and I parked my almost equally fatass across the booth. "How ya doing man?".

To be honest I didn't know how to answer that question. Do I lie or tell the truth, I mean he's my bestfriend he should know. I decide to bullshit an answer thats true but when you dig deep its all a lie. "I'm fine and you?"

"I'm good" we were about to talk more when a waitress came over to our table with a very cheesy grin.

"Good Morning. Welcome to Denny's can I take your order?"

"Yeah can I get a cheese omlet with bacon and a coffee 2 creams" Jay said flashing her a grin. She giggled obviously crushing on my compadre when she turned to me.

"Uhh let me get 2 eggs sunny side up with pancakes and toast. To drink I want a coffee black 2 sugars" She nodded and took our menus walking away, ok more like skipping. Either she never seen 2 guys before or she was starstruck.

"Dude, what a reekazoid". I bust out laughing remembering our antics as E&C.

"Totally. So what's up?"

A look of nervousness crossed Jay's features. He knew exactly what I was talking about. It would only be so long that we avoided the topic which is my lovelife. "Well what happened?"

"To be honest man I don't even know. I mean we seemed so perfect. Ive been distant lately I guess but I needed time to think. I didnt think she would leave ever. To be honest all week long I've been miserable without her. Jay you knew what was on my mind at the time and to go from that to this is crazy. Jay I know you talked to her. What did she say?" I whispered. I didn't want others to know my business. Not to know that I'm a wreck who lost the love of his life.

"I don't know. She's pretty distraught, but she wants the breakup to happen. But I know she loves you. Adam just give her time. Live your life, see other people just give eachother some thinking space ok?" After that he was quiet. I was quiet. Tensions due to the situation was high and someone could cut it with a knife. Thank gosh the waitress chick came with our breakfast. We decide to drop the topic and randomly talk about hockey and baseball. It was still pretty damn awkward though. I leave Jay to head to the arena for the meeting. Of course fatass says to savor the meal and tells me he'll see more there. I arrive at the arena and park in the closest space near the arena. Next to this cute red Toyota. I grab my bag and head inside. I open the door to a large meeting room and grab two seats near the door one for myself and one for Jay. I sit there dosing off before Vince clears his throat to signal the start of the meeting. I look up to see the once somewhat empty room now filled with superstars and divas. " Morning sleeping beauty" Jay snickers beside me.

I laugh quietly and nudge him with my elbow, "Shut up chumpstain" I kind of zone of looking around the room before my eyes become fixed. Tiana sat across from me 10 people down. My god she looked beautiful. You could see the stress on her face. Well at least I can though she did an amazing job of covering it. my angel. I kept thinking back to what Jay said earlier _ give her space and see other people._

I know she didn't mean it, did she. She usually was a straight shooter. Kept shit blunt and that's what I loved about her. Maybe she did mean that. Shit I have a lot of stuff to think about and not being to figure it out.

Vince's voice took me out of my thought's at the mention of my ringname. I perked up in my seat a little curious to know what is in store for the reigning world heavyweight champion. "So Edge is going to start his fued with Dolph. What we have so far is great and we are loving it. But i want to add an edge to it. Pun intended. So were going to pair up Edge with Kelly Kelly which will lead to her getting the Diva's title. It'll be interesting to see ex spouses and their lovers going at it. Adam, Barbra what do you guys think?"

"Sounds great Vince," Barbra said stroking the older man's ego

Personally I feel the idea is idiotic. What is this Jerry Springer, but I knew Vince was desperate for ratings. Plus I have my personal life fucked up might as well not complicate my professional one. "Sure Vince it sounds interesting I suppose"

" Wonderful. Now on to other matters..." I shut him out. Working with another woman... great. Just what I need. I keep steaing glances her way. I see her congratulating Barbra feigning joy. But i see the hurt evident on her face. But that's my girl always selfless. For a brief second our eyes met. I saw an overwhelming sadness and growing disgust as she looked at me. I looked down ashamed. Vince ended the meeting a short while later. I noticed she stormed out of the room quickly. I stayed and spoke to a few of the guys in conversations I don't remember before leaving. I head out to the parking lot for a quick drive to clear my head before the show. That's when I see her standing by the red Toyota.

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry if the chapter wasn't great had some writer's block. Hope you enjoyed. Review.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Love Hurts

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter of Need You In My Arm's. We are getting more of Adam's POV. Hopefully you will find things getting interesting. Really haven't gotten any views besides from CassieTheNinja. That's okay though because I love where this story is heading and thats what counts. Hope you read,which if your on this page your planning to do, review and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Love hurts.<p>

* * *

><p>***Adam's POV***<p>

Tiana was sitting on her hood across the parking lot in that cute red car parked next to his. Of course she picked that car it's beautiful, just like her. I wanted to desperately run to her and just hold her forever, but I respect her beliefs more than anything and if she wants a break then I'll grant her the wish. But my heart has grown into a gaping hole since she left and I have to be near her. If only for a second, that will keep me sane for the next few days. I walk to her slowly. She still has no idea I'm even in the parking lot. I finally reach the red car and clear my throat causing her to look up and see me. Boy I almost melted when I saw those hazel eyes again. But her eyes seemed different as if she lacked any spark to keep being peppy. She seemed like a scared puppy and I knew at that moment that her emotions exactly mirrored mine. She can hide it from everyone else, but I know her too well.

"Ad...Adam. Wha...what are you doing here?" she asked lost for words.

"Umm actually I was about to take a drive. Clear my head ya know. But what about you. Why are you here all by yourself?" I thought I knew the answer. If she admits it then maybe she can find it in her heart to forgive me. I want to tell her over and over that I loved her and hoped that it would be okay. Her head is hung very low and she rarely stole the occasional in my direction.

" That sounds cool I guess. I guess I wanted a place to think ya know, and I knew if I was alone it would help. Boy was that a lie!" she said sarcastically. I knew this was all my fault. I didn't mean to put her through pain. If only I could turn back time and tell her more how much I care about her. Or I could pick her brain about what exactly I did wrong. That was one thing I've been thinking about since she left. Instinctively i cup her chin and lift it so she can look into my eyes. Her eyes looked borderline watery.

"Tiana what's the matter. This isn't like you."

"Nothing's wrong. Just leave me be kay" she said emotionless.

"Ti you need to talk to me. I don't like seeing you like this. Baby. Please say something." I pleaded.

She chuckled humorously, " Adam don't call me that. Baby. Haven't felt like that in a while. Besides why the hell do you care anyways. To make yourself feel better. I don't need pity so just go." She didn't say that did she. Shit her eyes are dark brown and that means she's pissed. Usually she allows people to help her and I know Im only an ex-boyfriend but I wish she wpuld open up. Why does she have to shut me out. Doesn't she know I'll support her through anything. It's frustrating but I just got to be patient.

"Ok I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you baby. But I do care. Believe that. Just let me in as a friend."

She glared at me coldly. But something in her eyes told me that her anger was only on the surface and she is very emotional at the moment. "I said I was fine okay! Now you're pissing me off with your fucking presence. Besides don't you have to talk to the lovely Barbra". Her words dripped with anger and hurt. Did she really think I didn't care. If only she knew. But what the hell does Barbra have to do with this. I didn't want Barbra. The girl huge wanted was sitting right in front of him currently spewing venom. Wait! This probably has something to do with my new storyline. Is that what this is about. Damn, shes mad about work of all things. This is absolutely ridiculous. I can't control this stuff so what is the real problem?

My calm exterior started to fade and quickly. My mind raced at an hour a minute. Does she want to push me away or something . "Shit. Is this really what this is about. I didn't ask for this storyline alright. This is really petty even for you."

Her emotionless features flashed into utter disgust and a scowl grew on her face. "Petty huh. You don't know a dam thing about how I'm feeling. Ya know why? Because it was always about your ass. Now I meant what I said. Get out of my face and go to her. Only a matter of time anyways." She was seething in rage. She had no dam right to take it out on me. What a bitch she can be at times.

"Is that what you want huh. You want me to leave and go off and date. Why so you can rack up the pity. I fucking love you and yet you can't see that. Screw this I'm out of here." I turn around to walk away only to hear sick chuckling.

"You don't love me. You always did miss things more once it was gone. I'm glad we're over Addy. Hell I wish I never loved you at all. The only thing that would be better is..."

"I fucking get it! Your happy! Your such a bitch sometimes that you fuck yourself over. So screw you. I'll do what I please from now on. My dear you can rot in hell. And when you realize that you need help guess what. I won't care." With that I stormed off. Each step over to my car harder than the last. My anger was uncontrollable now. She wished she never loved me. Those have to be the hardest words I've ever heard. I didn't mean what I said no matter how much I wanted to. I got into my car and drove off. I took one last glimpse at her and shaw she was smiling manically. I guess she got what she wanted.

The show wasn't for another few hours so I just wanted to relax at my hotel. Tiana's words burned like acid. Did she really mean that? She must of really wanted to hurt me to low blow me like that. Groaning loudly in frustration and defeat, i plopped down on the couch. As I landed I felt a pain on my right side near my pocket. I take the item out of my pockets and chuck it on the coffee table in front of me while trying to readjust myself to a comfortable position. I end up laying on the couch just starting at the ceiling for a bit. Staring into space got me no where so I turn over to watch something on TV. The Devil's game should be on so I could check that out. Reaching for the remote I notice the object that was in my pocket for the first time. My eyes bug open as I sit up and notice that I'm wearing my favorite pair of jeans

I reach over and grab the velvet box off the table and just stated at it for a minute before I finally had the balls to open it up and see what was to be my fate. The large ring danced in the light of the room. Her ring. All of the memories are flooding back. I was going to sweep Tiana off her feet and make her dreams come true. That was before she broke up with him. And now theres this ring to add insult to injury of what never was and what never will be.

Dam Tiana. She wished she never loved me! Well screw her. If only it was that easy. I know that I will always love her. But right now I can't deal with anything. I just need to be preoccupied. I quickly close thighs box and throw it across the room. Grabbing my jacket I rushed out of the room to head to the arena. I got there ten minutes later. I ran into a stage tech who handed me my script. Skimming through I knew tonite would be a breeze on the work end. I walked towards my locker room when i bumped into something...or someone.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry," said a voice. I glanced down and saw I ran into Barbie. I just nodded and glanced away. I just had an arguement over this girl and it's kind of akward. "Umm so Adam. Kinda need to run my lines and since your here and your in the script I was wondering if we could work together?" She asked nervousness evident in her voice. I mean I don't blame her. We really don't speak and she has a slight reputation of being with different guys.

"Uh sure. Just come with me, we could rehearse in my locker room" I turned her around and led her to her locker room. As we got in I plopped on the couch and she sat at a nearby loveseat. My mind started fading and I honestly haven't paid attention to what's going on. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Barbie snap her hands in my face. "Huh. I'm sorry, what?"

"I said what's wrong. You seem to be lost in space, and by the look on your face and the fact that your out of it you proved me right." Was it that obvious. I didn't want to really tell her I mean is it really any of her buissness? But I could see the genuine concern on her face, so perhaps I should tell her.

"Well I really don't want to talk about it, but I guess my relationship's over. It kind of pisses me off." Her mouth opened in shock. I mean I can't blame her. Tiana and I were perfect, what could g o wrong. Everything apparently. She got up and sat next to me, gently rubbing my back. It did make me feel better. Just a little.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Nah, not really. If you don't mind can we just drop it?" I felt bad, and getting pity only made it worse. It was nice to get some concern from someone though.

"Topic dropped. But hey Adam why don't you go out to the club with me. Hell it might make you feel better. Or we can just go out to eat. Your choice but no isn't an answer." She smirked. I really didn't want to do anything but this girl is going out of her way to make me feel better. Plus its not like she's wrong. I flash her a genuine smile, one of the first all week and agreed. We talked and rehearsed for about a half hour more before she had to leave. We both craved pizza and since Chicago was tomorrow we agreed to go to dinner then. Barbra is really cool. Glad she came to see me today. Although my life is going through the ringer there might be some good out of all of this. I can't help but wonder though what Tiana's doing.


End file.
